miiverse_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The real count dooku!/Miiverse story that never was: Chapter 9 West in Peril
Chapter 9 West in Peril 2 week has passed. G.U.N has built a settlement. They are expanding into the Newfoundland. There forces, also increasing. Thanos has inspired Youtube to join there Civilization, and is trying to do the same to Smashverse. Count Dooku reassures that Smash is very well defended. They have nothing to fear. The Animal Kingdom representatives has a meeting with Joey and sign a treaty, they will come to there aid if they are attacked. Shadow and Count Dooku’s connections have been shortened, as Smashverse slowly moves toward joining Bayonetta. Count Dooku has travelled to Gerudo Valley to meet Ganon, having regained full power. Leaving Bellatrix at home to watch over Castlevania at the moment, because Conundrum was meeting with Aaron at Aria City Military base. Conundrum sat with Aaron, Nelliel, and Ivo Eggman and a Super Tactical droid in the planning room. Conundrum: Good afternoon everyone. Today we come here to discuss the threat the omits from Thanos of Bayonetta.’Nelliel: we need a war plan.’ Super Tactical Droid: we will get to that’ Conundrum: calm down everyone. First off, Thanos is inspiring Smashverse to join him. Thanos has already bought a number of Factories in Smashverse, he has nearly the same amount as Castlevania does there. We would have to pull out our factories and bring them here.’ Aaron: what if they attack smash?’ Nelliel: Smash is well fortified, but i will call for reinforcements soon from Renegade, where the Night Star Empire is.’ Ivo: if the Mushroom Kingdom is struck it will trigger a response from M.O.E and Eggmanland, my forces are currently in a War in this New foundland AKA Pac Land. Im fighting in the Northern part with the pacistani. They were pushed to war by Thanos. Also it appears that there are factories in Pac Land too owned by Bayonetta. Bayonetta has a sizable chunk into the land. Thanos might be tr.’ Nelliel: i have to leave now, i have to leave for Renegade.” Nelliel immediately leaves the room and heads back to Smash, the rest of the group continues planning. Count Dooku talks with Koume about Ganons plan to take hyrule and get his revenge. Ganon commands Volga and Wizzro to lead there armies to Hyrule Castle City. Ganon with several Tanks and a massive army head for Faron woods to Orochimarus palace. Ganon burns a path through the woods to his Palace. Club Moblins, Moblins, fire dancers, and lizolfos’s fight off Orochimaru’s Ninjas. The battle is at a stalemate. Ganons tanks move in with Gerudo Swordsmen and Big Poes arrive. Dragons theme plays. Ghirahim and Orochimaru arrive, as do all of the Ninjas. The ninjas summon several Large Snakes. Ganon summons Dodongo and Volvagia. Ganon puts a mask on his face. Ganon jumps off his horse and engages the 2, Ganon kicks Ghirahim which sends him flying into a tree. Ganon then fires an Energy ball at Orochimaru which he jumps out of the way, it explodes on the ground. Orochimaru jumps onto a tree branch, Ganon teleports behind him and pushes him off, Ganon shoots an energy ball at Orochimaru which explodes and makes him fall to the ground, the energy ball also shocks him. All while a major battle is going on below. Volvagia had caught many trees on fire, as did dodongo, they had taken down several snakes, but Dodongo was slightly injured. Tanks begin to tear apart Orochimarus hideout. Ghirahim recovered, he summoned his sword, Ganon summons a staff. Ganon jumps off the branch after Ghirahim. There weapons meet, Ganon again kicks Ghirahim, he goes spewing to the ground, but he lands this time. Ganon then summons his Warlock blade. Ganon comes crashing down and strikes Ghirahims sword, Ganon was pushing him back. Orochimaru got up off the ground, he jumped in the air and did several hand signs, Orochimarus tongue turned into a snake and shot at Ganon. Ganon anticipated this, Ganon broke his hold with Ghirahim and punched him in the face, making him fly back. Ganon sliced the snake in half. Orochimaru summoned a tornado, many were caught in it Volvagia got caught in it, and it turned into a fire tornado, the tornado disapparated, leaving a bunch of the forest on fire. Much of Orochimaru’s ninjas fled or died from the burning inferno. Orochimaru jumped backwards from the branch he was on. Volvagia came down and battled the snakes again. Ganon jumped over to Ghirahim who was about to get up, Ganondorf put his sword in his sheath, Ganon kicked Ghirahims sword away, then put his foot on his right shoulder, Ghirahim was unable to move. Ganon summoned his staff. Reduced to a netherworld plays. Ganon stabs Ghirahim in the heart. Orochimaru grabs Ganon with a snake bite, Orochimaru pulls Ganon to him. Ganon comes flying at Orochimaru, Orochimaru jumps down to land a blow on him. Ganon uses his staff to fire a ball of energy that hits Orochimaru causing a flash, Orochimaru is electrocuted and stunned, Ganon reaches Orochimaru and elbows him to the ground. Dodongo shoots a fireball at a snake, it shoots the snake through a tree, the top of the burning tree fell on Orochimaru. Ganon fires a blue ball of fire at the already decapitated Ghirahim, most of his body is incinerated. Ganon thinks to himself “ i should have tooken an antidote for snake venom.” Ganon quickly teleports back to Gerudo. He goes to Kotake has a potion all ready for Ganon, Ganon drinks the Potion, and it cures the snake venom. Kotake: are you ok, are they dead?’ Ganon: im sure i killed them both, alot of his forces were taken out. Wheres Count Dooku?’ Kotake: he left after yall left.’ Ganon: oh im gonna go see how Volga and Wizzro are doing.’ Koume: im gonna go fetch Volvagia and Dodongo.” Ganon teleports to Hyrule fields, while Koume teleports to Faron woods. Ganons coalition forces battle in Hyrule Fields and in the city. There are many gunfights, and sword fights. The cruiser Mk 2 tanks engage Eggmanlands Cameron turtle tanks. Ganon meets with Volgawho is in the fields. Wizzro is fighting with forces in the city. he and several big poes stormed the city. Issi and Kitten hiding in the Castle. Wizzro fires a ball of dark Energy at the Castle wall doors. They explode off the hinges. Wizzro and the big poes travel inside the Castle. Which becomes a horrid Battle ground. arealfose flies into the castle as well as Dark nut and several Lizalfos’s. Wizzro reaches the The throne room. Wizzro tells the 2 “ surrender now and you will live “ Issi charges up a blast, and fires it at Wizzro. Wizzro creates a barrier which it splatters off of. Wizzro lifts his hand and the doors slam behind him, there battle ensues, Wizzro and 3 big poes vs Issi and Lydia. The field forces start pushing a path through the outside defenses, but they were halted. Twili hero had appeared. Twili Hero had began to battle Volga. The sky is beginning to become cloudy and Dark. Volvagia has returned to Death Mountain, hes making it Erupt. Fire balls and smoke start filling up the sky as the Volcano erupts gushing Burning lava out. Volvagia goes to Kakoriko city and tortures them, the Dragon also eats the people. Volvagia cause several buildings to collapse. The Tanks in the field fire hard back at eachother. The troops in the field and city still fighting. Twili Hero runs at Volga, he suddenly stops. Volga summons a wall of fire in a circular form arount them. Volga says and laughs “ now theres no escape”. Twili grits his teeth and the 2 begin fighting. Ganon shields himself from the bright fire, but then looks and nods. Ganon makes way back to Gerudo. The battle continues into the night. Count Dooku receives a call to turn on the Tv by Conundrum. Count Dooku turns on the tv to the news. He is in his Chambers, getting ready to sleep. Miiverse NEWS: reports tell us that Smashverse has just signed a deal to join Bayonetta. Castlevanian businesses plan to pull out there Organisations, and put them back in Castlevania and Galaga a businessman told us. Smash signed a deal that would add weapons to its supply from Renegade. The Bard and his companions are planning an attack in Youtube, but our reports cant tell us when. A massive forest fire has started in Faron woods, and Death Mountain is violently erupting.* Count Dooku turns off the Tv and goes to sleep. Twili Hero clashes swords with Volga many times, getting no where Twili Hero fires fire at Volga, Volga laughs, Volga then slashes Twili Hero he falls to the ground. Volga walks through the flame circle. Volga begins advancing again, Twili Hero lays there unconscious. Volga advances with heavy, and fierce fighting in Hyrule fields. Next Day. Count Dooku wakes up out of his bed, Count says aloud” ah, i love Mornings… wait is it morning?” Count looks at the Clock, its 9 am. Count Dooku hops in the shower. Hes in there for about 20 minutes. Count Dooku then puts his robes on, he then goes down to the dining room for Breakfast. A Super Tactical droid had entered the room. Tactical Droid: my lord, Youtube has invaded Smash, and Animal Kingdom.’ Count Dooku: ok, i will deal with it soon, go back to the Base.’ Tactical droid: yes my lord.” Count Dooku ate his food in Peace for 10 minutes, afterwards he drank a cup of tea. Count Dooku then went to his hover car, he was followed by several single troop ariel platforms. Count Dooku stood at the Podium in front of City square in Castlevania. Hundreds of Castlevanians joined to watch as Count Dooku made an Announcement. Count Dooku, with platoons of B-1 Battle Droids secure the Area, Defend there head of state, and with several Droid Gunships in the Sky, which is is Greyish Blackish. As Cameras start shooting, filming at Count Dooku. Count Dooku speaks.” If Bayonetta or Smashverse gets involved in this war, The Confederation will get involved. Im positive that the Smash and Animal Kingdom can fend themselves off. The Confederation will not get involved, unless Bayonetta or Smashverse gets involved. This Confederation remains strong and will not permit bullying other nations. It will defend the rights that everyone deserves. Castlevania… remains, strong.” Count Dooku steps down and returns to his Palace, to sign Documents. Count Dooku thinks to himself “maybe i should have gave Orochimaru an official job in the Confederation.” Count Dooku gives a call to the base in Fetru City Castlevania. Count Dooku: Send 2 C-9979 landing craft ships to eastern Miiverse. 1 far north of Fire Emblem, near the newfoundland, and Bayonetta, set up base there. Next one, send it near Energy Core, and in between that, Galaga, and the Newfoundland, 600 droids in each.’ Tactical Droid: yes my lord.” Count Dooku then goes back to do paper work. Hes receiving reinforcements from space. Issi and Lydia held out as long as they could. Lydia called for reinforcements from Eggmanland. Lydia told Issi to jump out the Window, Lydia then jumped out the window, Wizzro fired a ball at Issi, Issi began running. Issi ran out the window and landed on a E-88 Lightning Bird, the bird flew off to a Eggmanland Airship. Wizzro and the Big Poes then returned to the city. Wizzro found Volga. Volvagia sees the airship, he goes to the ship, he wraps around it, goes through it. The Airship is engulfed, and crumbles to the ground. Volvagia is shot, it then goes back into the Volcano making it violently erupt. Ganon goes back to Hyrule Castle City, he tries to convince the people in the city to join Gerudo. Ganon looks at the people in the city. Ganon, with his forces behind him, says” do you see that smoke in the sky, that smoke will poison this city, yall will die if yall stay here. Join me, in Gerudo. Your forces have been defeated.” Earthquakes start happening throughout the area, near and around the Volcano, even in Hyrule Castle City. Fireballs begin hitting Hyrule Castle City The hylians begin running toward Ganon and his forces, Ganon takes them to Gerudo, some of them go to the valley of seers though. Days later. Count Dooku cancelled the call for Confederation reinforcements. Count Dooku went to the forest fire in Faron Woods, where he also met with Negman. Negman: something major must have went down here, Orochimarus hideout is destroyed.’Count Dooku: i think i have a hunch”. Ships putting out the fires from lake hylia, Count Dooku and Negman fled to the ground on a hovercraft. Count Dooku looked around for 2 minutes, he found something, but destroyed evidence. Count Dooku left back for Castlevania. Negman and a squadron of airships go to Death Mountain, and try to seal the top. The Volcano has died down. Eggverses expedition in Pac Land was going well. Yet Bayonetta and G.U.N also increased there presence and expanded. Ryan led 200 Egg Pawns to battle the Pacastanins in central Pac Land. Bayonetta secretly supplied weapons to the Pacastanis. Thanos had met with the Commander of G.U.N, they eventually got down to making an alliance. The tide is going to turn into Bayonettas favor in Pac Land. Youtube had gained Ground in Smash, but Smash is still fighting well off. Animal Kingdom is about to snap, and be completely swamped by Youtubes forces. Count Dooku is informed, that Bayonetta had been involved with the fight in Animal Kingdom. Count Dooku goes to his office in his palace, where he will be filmed by Miiverse News. Count Dooku sits in his desk. The camera begins filming, and Count Dooku speaks. “we have intelligence, that Bayonetta has been involved with the fighting in Animal Kingdom. I have no other choice, but to Declare War on Bayonetta.” Count Dooku then called Ivo Eggman after the news cast left. Count Dooku goes to the council in VolleyBall a day later. Count Dooku enters the building, Capitol building. Several Hundred soldiers are guarding the area. Count Dooku reaches the room that is heavily guarded, he enters to find Nelliel Aaron and Ivo Eggman. Bellatrix then enters the room, and sits down. Count Dooku: alright we need a war plan, because i dont remember the last one.’Bellatrix: lets torch Bayonetta to the ground’ Ivo: im down for it, Thanos spat in my face.’Count Dooku: when was that?’ Ivo: in my dream...’Aaron: nightmare.’Nelliel:nightstar.’ Ivo: I have reports that show G.U.N is in Pac Land, and they have created a sizable force, do you think they could team up with Thanos?’ Count Dooku: thats the worst case scenario. Ivo you need to double your efforts in Pac Land, we will need to bring Jonathon from Lomm.” Count Dooku calls Jonathon. Count: Jon, i need you to come to the capitol building in Volleyball for a meeting, actually get Negman to.’ Jonathon: ok on my way.” end transmission. Count Dooku turns on the television.**Miiverse NEWS: Count Dooku the Leader of the Confederation has declared War on Bayonetta for trespassing and breaking a agreement, im here in Castlevania News headquarters, back to you jeff.’ Jeff: good story Diane, im here live in Smash county and Gunfire blasts the sound in the area, Youtube forces advance through Smashes current defenses, pushing Smash Forces back, Youtube has launched a large offensive yesterday and it pushed back Smash further, even destroying some buildings with Tank Fire* behind him is the meme team building, helicopters fly past it, and it began to be shot at by tank fire, Explosions happen over the front of the building* dear lord!, folks this nation has turned into a Battle Ground, we may even need to move ourselves as Youtube forces are advancing, the fight is nearing us. Fierce gunfire can still be heard, many explosions happen where Meme Team building was as the Camera man moves.** Bellatrix: uh… did chazz go to work today?” Bellatrix Calls Chazz several times but no answer. Bellatrix gets up and starts walking anxiously with her hand over her mouth. Count Dooku gets up to comfort her, as does Nelliel and Ivo. Ivo Eggman: it will be ok, I will send my forces to Bayonetta. Thanos will pay, this is his fault.’Aaron: i can send some troops to Smash.’Bellatrix: no its too late, soon the Capitol of Smash will be won over.’ Nelliel: not if i can help it.’ Bellatrix: theres nothing you can do, nothing that can bring Chazz back.” Nelliel walks out of the room, she heads back to Smash. Bellatrix starts hyperventilating, Count Dooku sits Bellatrix down and mentally helps her. Ivo Eggman and Aaron call there people. Aaron: what do you mean you here gunfire?’ AquaDragon: hold on, i have to go.” end Transmission. Fezziadus is at the door trying to get in the room. The security droids were about to Kill him, until… Count Dooku had told the Guards to lower there Weapons, Count Dooku welcomed Fezziadus inside. Count Dooku: what brings you here Fezziadus?’ Fezz: unfortunately the War.” Count and Fezz talk for about 10 Minutes until Negman and Jonathon arrive. Count Dooku: negman and jonathon… G.U.N has made settlements in the NES states, they have been fighting Fezziadus.’ Negman:... this.. this grave news i must inform my Army to attack!” Negman leaves immediately. Jonathon looks around until he meets eyes with Bellatrix, Jonathon says to her” hey Bellatrix, whats wrong” Bellatrix looks away, she goes to Count Dooku. Bellatrix then runs out the door teleporting. Count Dooku states the meeting is over. Jonathon goes to Dooku. Jonathon: where could she have gone?’ Count: theres 3 places she could be. 1, is home. 2 is Aria military base, 3 is Smash City.” Count Dooku ended the conversation by leaving the room, he then called bellatrix, who didnt answer. Count Dooku then spoke to Bellatrix Telepathically. Count Dooku told her” Do not go to Smash!, go to Aria City Military base and wait until i get there.” Count leaves on his star ship. As Bellatrix flies toward the base, she thinks to herself, she then teleports to Smash Military Base. Its very cloudy, and gun shots can be heard. Helicopters fly over head. Bellatrix looks around, she sees many deactivated droids and Tanks. Calani was also deactivated. Bellatrix activated every Droid in the base. Bellatrix gave orders to the droid to use every tank and star fighter available. 10 minutes later a droid army of 10,000 was mobilised before her. Bellatrix states” we are going to take back smash from these youtubers!” Bellatrix marched through the city fighting many battles. Bellatrix destroyed several tanks herself, while the droids and tanks took out the rest. 50 minutes of fighting, they fought into the night, many buildings had been ruined. Bellatrix wondered” where the heck is the live military force, they cant all be dead?!” Count Dooku arrived in his massive starship, he met with Bellatrix. Count Dooku used force push and it made Bella fall to her knees. Bellatrix got up, Bellatrix: whyd you do that!?’ Count Dooku: i told you to go to the Aria base, why are you here, i would kill you but your too valuable to me, you could have been killed here, you were mad with anger!’ Bellatrix: i can kill all of them!’Count: i have faith in your ability. I give you permission to go to the Meme Team building, then return back to the base, transport ships will arrive tomorrow to unload Confederation troops. The fleet is falling back to Smash, reports show that Smash will be swamped tomorrow, we have to evacuate people. Nelliel is dead...’ Bellatrix… or we could bring forces here tonight, ive freed the western half of Smash.’ Count:... very well, i leave it to you. Stay here, reinforcements will arrive tomorrow morning. Keep this side of Smash clear.’ Bellatrix: yes sir!” Count Dooku returns to his providence class starship and returns to Castlevania. Count Dooku messaged Ivo and Aaron about tomorrows plan of attack. Count Dooku then went to sleep and has a weird dream. His master is in his dream. It is then dark, and then a lightsaber ignites. Count Dooku awakens from his dream to the morning. Count Dooku got up and was dressed in black and red robes, he went into a dining room, passing several security droids. Count entered the room, he sat down and ate breakfast, and drank orange juice. Count then went to use the restroom and get washed up. Count Dooku dressed in his normal soot after that. Count Dooku met with Fezziadus in Golf, where a war was happening. Count Dooku flew out in a Fliknot Speeder followed by 2 Nantex Starfighters. Count Dooku met Fezziadus in a forest at his hidden base. He stepped off his speeder as omonis fighting could be heard near by, Count walked to the doors where he could sense familiar people, he walked in to meet Fezziadus. Count:hello old friend, how has it been?’ Fezz: its been alright, were good on supplies, Youngandy and Dark Owen are out fighting separate Campaigns, the War is almost reaching Tennis, if Eggmanland joins, we havent a chance.’Count Dooku: well, they could join your cause. Are you winning the War?’Fezz: our forces are pushing back the Weegee Army, but now new forces are joining in like G.U.N and the Illuminati. Out of spite, we hired a mercenary, Obi Wan Kenobi.’ Count: i know him, im sure you can defeat these foes. The Confederation will send supplies.’ Fezz: how goes it with Thanos?’Count Dooku: we lost ground in Smash, Ivo is leading a campaign in Pac Land, while U.M rides into Smashverse.” Obi Wan walks in and says” im leaving with troops to fight in northern Golf” Count Dooku wishes him look, a Confident Obi Wan walks out. A wing of Confederate Typhoon Fighter Jets swipe over a city in Mega land flying for Pac Land to a ruined city. Blue fighter jets from G.U.N respond, most were destroyed, the typhoons return back to base. Eggbots fight for hours in the fields with Pac Land and G.U.N soldiers, its a draw. Eggbots jump over boulders and engage the G.U.N and Pac Land forces and fire with machine guns. Flappers fly over the area and shoot there cannons at enemy forces, explosions happening in the distance, Eggverse began advancing, an Eggbishop appeared to heal its troops, and Egg hammers hopped over and ripped a path through enemy lines until they were destroyed by tank fire hours later. Eggverse had gained major ground that day. Thanos had met with bowser in Mushroom Kingdom, hes beginning to make Bowser turn on Eggman, he stays for about an hour. Thanos looks out the window at the black cloudy sky. Thanos: so do we have a deal?’ Bowser: ...yes’ Thanos: good, i’ll be going now. Bye, i have a busy schedule” Thanos leaves the room, he heads for the Garage, where he enters his car who takes him to the airport, leaving Bowsers castle. Bowser orders his forces to take over mainland Mushroom kingdom, that way, they could gain alot of forces. Bowser goes to be with his children. Meanwhile, Bellatrix receives a message from Ganon, Bellatrix immediately called him. Bellatrix: you can bring my sister back?!’ Ganon: yes. but on one condition’ Bellatrix: anything!’ Ganon: ok calm down. I need Ganondorf brought to me, meet me at Gerudo castle.’ Bellatrix: done!” Bellatrix puts the droid commander in charge, and teleports near Ganons estate, she was on a dirt road outside Smash city, and between them was a forest and Marsh. Bellatrix walked down the dirt road passing several houses, hearing gun shots from Smash City, all she could think about was Cia and Chazz. Bellatrix sees the street is deserted, she reaches Ganondorfs house. She destroys the outside battlements and busts the doors open with a spell, Bellatrix searches through the house, until she finds him in a cellar drinking root beer. Bellatrix: i need you to come with me.’ Ganondorf: where?’ Bellatrix: to Gerudo castle.’ Ganondorf: no, Ganon scares me, he was inside me… haunting me, i dont want to bear that again.’ Bellatrix: lets go’ Ganondorf: how about no” Ganondorf pulls out his sword and swings at Bellatrix, she dodges all, and pulls out her wand and shouts the indicaudus curse, making chains fly out and chain Ganondorfs sword to the wall. Bellatrix states loudly “ now your coming with me” she uses the same spell to wrap up Ganondorf in chains. She then teleports them to Gerudo Castle. The 2 walk past many guards until they find Koume in the Castle. Bellatrix: weres Ganon at?’ Koume: follow me, hes in the throne room.” the 3 quickly get to the throne room to find Ganon, Ganon told Bellatrix to set Ganondorf before him. Bellatrix sat him infront, and then asked” now how can i get my sister.” Ganon replied with “ patience” Ganon walked over to Ganondorf, he put his hand on Ganondorfs shoulder. The 2 started growing purple and wind started coming off them, after a few seconds, the light and wind stopped and Ganondorf fell to the ground. Bellatrix: ok so what just happened???’ Ganon: i absorbed the rest of my power, i can now be called Ganon or Ganondorf, the other is dead. I now have the power, combined with yalls, to open up a portal to the underworld, there you can save Cia, but you will have to get her body from Hyrule Castle cemetary… actually i dont know where she was buried, idk if you even need the body?” Bellatrix is speechless. Ganon calls Kotake and Wizzro, they instantly teleport, the 4 start drawing markings in the floor, the 4 then put there hands over the circle with a pentagram in it, and rant a chant, Bellatrix still watching, she pulls her wand out. The 4 open the portal to the underworld, its a vortex and releases a great wind that waves Wizzro and Bellatrix back. Kotake then slaps her hands together and everything goes calm. The portal is green and white. Ganon: the portal will stay open until you reach the underworld, we have to close it soon so no unwanted spirits get through, but we can reopen it at any time. Are you ready?’ Bellatrix: im ready” Bellatrixs walks over to the portal, and jumps in. Bellatrix falls for 30 seconds, she then sees the ground and quickly casts aresto momentum, making her stop right before touching the ground, The boat keeper looked over at her. Boat Keeper: hey, hey you, lil girl.’ Bellatrix: what?!’ Boat Keeper: are you dead?’ Bellatrix: no’ Keeper: well how’d you get here?’ Bella: through portal’ Keeper: well to get into the underworld, you’ll have to pay a pentacoin’ Bellatrix:... uh … i dont have any of those’ Keeper: hmm, whats that on your neck* the boat keeper rips off her necklace* this will due, hop on.” Bellatrix gets in the boat and they sail down a black river in a dark foggy cave, the Boat with a single candle. Bellatrix: where are you taking me?’ Keeper: to the underworld, of eternal torment, just kidding, but im taking you to the lounge.’ Bellatrix: … can i have a round trip?’ Keeper: maybe, i havent had a pleasant conversation in over 76 years, maybe if you bring me back a Bloody mary.’ Bellatrix: will i needa pentacoin?’ Keeper: yes actually, i’ll give you some to buy me one.’ Bella: ok, when will we reach the destination?’ Keeper: soon, do you want to be there now?’ Bellatrix: yes * the boat teleports to the lounge* Keeper: your stop, and heres the money so you can get me a bloody marry, but get it on the way back, have fun in the underworld.’ Bella: ok, thaaaanks” Bellatrix steps out into a big room, it has a bar and several people walking around. Bellatrix walks nervously around the room, Bellatrix senses her sisters spirit, and many others she knew, but she could only take 1. Bellatrix hurried down several alley ways, she could now see the entirety of the underworld Bellatrix quickly found her sister, she was coming out of the coal pits. Bellatrix hugged her sister hard. Bellatrix: i missed you!!!’ Cia: i missed you too!, you know Ghirahim is here, he died.’ Bellatrix: serves him right” the 2 walk around in the underworld for an hour, Bellatrix met with Chazz and others. Bellatrix had told Cia about why she came, Cia agreed to go. Bellatrix and Cia were getting the Keeper his drink, when suddenly a fight sprung up, Cold Midna had entered and slapped one of the people with her hair. Bellatrix: take this to the keeper, hes in the cave, get on the boat, i’ll distract everyone.’ Cia: gotcha” Cia walked with the bloody mary, while Bellatrix whipped out her wand, and blasted Cold Midna to the wall, Cold Midna casted her hair out at Bellatrix, but it was set on fire by another one of Bellatrixs spells, Guards entered the room, Bellatrix used imperio on them, she then pushed the people back with a wave of magick. Bellatrix ran out to the boat and hopped on. Bellatrix yelled “ get us to the other side now” The boat Keeper pats the boat and they teleport there, Bellatrix grabs Cias hand and jumps off, she stands under the place where she came in. Bellatrix puts her wand tip to her neck. “ Ganondorf, here me, open up the portal.” They stand there for about a minute until the portal opens, Bellatrix disapparated into the portal with Cia, they fly out into the throne room, Ganon quickly closes it, he then puts a rug over the part of the floor where the portal markings were. Bellatrix hugged Cia. Bellatrix: i have to go back to Smash, Ganondorf will help you.’ Cia: you always leave.” Bellatrix teleports to Smash city, she makes it back to Smash city Military base, she looks for Luigi Dude, the commander of Smash Military. Shots can still be heard, and even tank shots. Confederation jets fly over head, Bellatrix watches them fly over, she then runs to the Confederate military base, were droid patrols guard the area. Bellatrix reaches the control tower and talks with Kalani on moving out squadrons. Bellatrix: How many deactivated droids do we have here?’ Kalani: there is 3,500 deactivated droids, and 2,000 currently fighting out in the city.’ Bellatrix: lets move out 100 Battle droids to eastern smash, and a few tanks’ Kalani: what brand Tank, this base has 3 choices of Tanks: Armored assault tank, Centurion tank, or a Dwarf Spider droid.’ Bellatrix: Centurion tanks, 5, and actually send out 200 B1 Battle droids.’ Kalani: will do madam.” Kalani gives the order to Commander droids in the tower, 1 of the droids contacts the infantry building, less than minutes later, the army is ready, and move out toward the Eastern Smash. Eggverse Kingdom Eggmans palace Egg bishops and Acechaos walk into Eggmans office. Ace: my lord, Mushroom Kingdom is revolting against us, they’ve gained much land, we have the outer ring of there kingdom.’ Ivo: send the fleet over, that should teach them a lesson, i will be informing Negman about this.” The egg fleet launches out of the large bases in Eggverse Kingdom and heads for Mushroom Kingdom, the Egg carrier led the fleet, with Acechaos in it. Several of the ships land, unloading thousands of Eggtroops, while the rest of the fleet stays in orbit over Mushroom Kingdom. an hour into the conflict as Eggverse forces engage the Koopa army, and begins pushing the Koopas back, Bowsers air fleet arises from the ground, its very large, Bowser in the main Battleship. Flying koopas fill the sky as the Air fleets meet. The sky is rocketed into battle as heavy fighting takes place, Bowsers airfleet has equal power to the Eggfleet if not greater, Canon fire consumes the sky over Mushroom Kingdom, some ships destroyed by cannon fire, while some ships crash into eachother. Flappers fill the air and combat the Flying Koopas and enemy ships. The battle in the air is expanding, and can be heard miles away, the heated shelling echoes through out that part of Miiverse. Bowsers fleet fires tirelessly at the Egg fleet, who fires back with all its might Through the battle, ships had been shot down by being beated with cannon fire and exploding upon hitting the Ground. Bowsers ship and 2 others started moving toward Ace Chaoses Command ship the Egg carrier. Bowser thinks to himself “ good, i think we outnumber the airfleet, as he walks across his ship, other ships can be seen in the area, firing at each other, Flapper and Koopa squadrons still fly through the air, a Magikoopa comes to Bowser. Magikoopa: King Bowser, we are winning the Battle, we outnumber them 3 to 1, theres no way they can win.’ Bowser: good, full steam ahead for the Egg carrier, inform the 2 ships beside us.’ Magikoopa: yes my lord.” One of the Air ships had engaged a Whale ship, the Airship had began losing until it fired a mega bullet bill. it heavily damaged the Whale ship. Bowsers large airship finally meets the Egg carrier, Heavy fighting began and heated firing between command ships, the Egg Carrier won out of the battle, as it has many more cannons, Bowsers ship was disabled, his forces then entered the Egg Carrier, along with Magikoopas and regular Koopas. Bowsers special forces were no match for Eggmans Egg carrier security. Bowser still ripped through its defenses until he got to the control room. He took Ace Chaos captive, the 2 left the ship and returned to bowsers ship, Missile bills then shot at the Egg Carrier, blowing it to pieces. Theres only a few Egg ships left, they are downed by the surrounding Air Ships. Bowser puts Ace Chaos in the Dungeons of his ship while its repaired. Ivo Eggman was outraged. Ivo: WHAAAT???!!! how could our fleet be destroyed. We have the most powerful fleet second to the Confederation Homeland Fleet?! well i suppose Negmans is near mine if not equal, wait i know, they must have destroyed the Eggfleet already stationed in Mushroom Kingdom, Cowards!, i need an emergency meeting with Count Dooku and Negman, perhaps tomorrow morning, but first, Egg Bishop station all of our Artillary in western Eggverse, wait a minute… i mean eastern.’ Egg Bishop: will do my lord, the meeting will be set up tomorrow.” Ivo Eggman stays up most of the night, worried, he goes to sleep at 12. Next day. Ivo Eggman hurries to Eggmanland where the meeting will be held in Negmans palace, Count Dooku is already there with his Invisible hand Command Ship. Ivo enters the room and sits down, and the Conversation starts. Ivo: can i borrow some ships from yalls fleet, my fleet has expanded so thin that its began to dissolve, since my fleets been the only one doing anything, i think yall should step in, and i will lead the Attack on Youtube.’ Count Dooku: I will lend a few ships to you, but Bellatrix is going to lead the fight in Smash into Youtube, shes freed most of Smash by now. Leave Bayonetta to me.’ Negman: i can supply some ships, but Tennis has been invaded by the Weegee army and illuminati forces are bringing the fight there, i will have to get involved. Do you need any help in Pac Land.’ Ivo: no, i have enough forces, and still i have thousands of forces in Mushroom Kingdom, there still fighting on land.’ Count Dooku: i have about 1,000 droids in East Miiverse, so i can help with the NES states and Pac Land. Ivo, would you like me to send you a gun platform?’ Ivo: whats that?’ Count: its a large ship that carries hundreds of starfighters, it has few guns actually, i wont be sending any starfighters though, im sure your flappers and Confederation Typhoons can due, its mainly for defense.’ Ivo: i’ll take it.’ Negman; actually, i’ll see what the Lomm can do to defend against these warlords, my forces will only get involved if necessary, although they dont really have any heavy weapons like tanks or jets except for Old Admin War technology.’ Count: ok, i’ll talk to yall later, i gotta leave* Count Dooku leaves*’ Negman: did you know that Death Mountain blew, it covered Kokikoro, and Hyrule city.” Count Dooku travels to Castlevania, he then prepares himself for conquest. “send 1 empty gun platform to Eggverse, and 2 Munificent class Frigates” he said to the droid Commander before he left for Aria base, Count Dooku was going to invade Smashverse. As Count Dooku was readying his Army of 15,000 droids and several dozen Tanks (centurion and AAT), he receives a call from his master, Count answers the Intercom, Thanos speaks. Count Dooku ends the call, he tells the Commander to attack Smashverse without him, Count also sent a Eg Droid, he then got on a Recusant class Battleship, he went to Galaga with several other Confederate ships, Munificent class Frigates and a Lucerick class Battleship. Count Dooku’s squadron raced toward Galaga where he met a fleet of Airships combined with Warships from Bayonetta. The Confederation blasted the Axis ships as Count called them, a heated air battle erupted, but Counts ships over powered the enemy ships and destroyed them, The confederations shields on the ships where too powerful for the enemy. Count Dooku landed down to Sidiouses castle in transport ship, Confederation Starfighters filled the sky. Transport ships landed and 100 Battle droids were activated and battled the Hostiles in the Castle, while Count Dooku searched for his Master. He found him in his bedroom, Thanos behind him, Count quickly used Force push which cracked the wall from outside the door, Thanos dodged and ran, Count Dooku chasing after him. He chased him outside, where he was supposed to be ambushed. A snake flew out at Count, he turned around igniting his lightsaber slicing the Snakes head off. “ Orochimaru, how nice of you to stop by, i thought you died.” Count Dooku laughed at Orochimaru. Orochimaru summoned his sword and said “ your about to die old man “ Orochimaru jumped off and glided toward Count Dooku. Count Dooku grinned and said before advancing toward Orochimaru “ you underestimate the power of the Darkside” Orochimaru started aggressively attacking Count Dooku, who was decisively blocking and moving his feet back, there swords eventually got in a hold, Count Dooku blasted Orochimarus sword back, he advanced with clashes toward Orochimaru who was being pushed back, Orochimaru was losing his footing, Count Dooku saw this and kicked his leg, Orochimaru fell to the ground. Count Dooku cut off his head, Orochimarus head bobbling around, it and his body turned to mud. Count Dooku quickly jumped high in the air doing a back flip as Orochimaru slithered whith his sword popping out of his mouth. Sidious walked out the front door, Thanos had been captured by the droids, he was in cufflings. Count Dooku had made a downward strike on the ground where Orochimaru was, but he dodged, the quickly started clashing again, Count Dooku’s techniques and fighting style were so refined, Count Dooku disarmed Orochimaru. Count Dooku: you’ve lost, my old friend’ Orochimaru: its not over until its over” Orochimaru punched Count Dooku in the face, it caused him to go a few steps back. Count Dooku latched his lightsaber on his latch. Orochimaru began punching Count but he either deflected his hits, or blocked them, Orochimaru then tried to kick Counts head, but he dodged, he then tried to kick his side, but Count caught his leg, he through him to the ground. Orochimaru jumped up and kicked Count to the ground, Count Dooku Kicked Orochimaru in the stomach with his to legs, which sent Orochimaru flying until he landed on the ground. Count Dooku got up, but Orochimaru summoned a large snake, Count Dooku manipulated its mind into attacking Orochimaru. Orochimaru put in great effort into dodging the snake. Count Dooku stated allowed “ after i defeat you, Thanos will go in for Questioning” Thanos hearing this, quickly took the droids gun and shot himself. Orochimaru states loudly “ now i can leave” Orochimaru inhales and does several hand signs and exhales a stream of fire, inflaming the snake. Count Dooku pushes back the fire by the force. Orochimaru quickly runs and teleports with a blue flame. Count Dooku: well your safe now master.’ Sidious: indeed” Count Dooku takes his squadron back to Aria. He then calls his forces to retreat out of Smashverse and go to Smash to aid Bellatrix. Count Dooku informs Confederation generals and commanders that Orochimaru is an enemy of the Confederation. Category:Blog posts